Damages to My Soul
by Demonhuntersandsaltrings
Summary: Two very good friends live with eachother so they wouldn't have to spend so much money on owning their own place. One of them is madly in love with the other but he can't act on it due to his conditions. A snowy day calls for a snowman, a christmas special and some hot chocolate. Fluff, but gets a little angsty by the end. Dalton is a college instead of a high school. Review please
1. Chapter 1

**Damages to My Soul**

**A/N: I'm gonna make a fluffy one-shot today cause I felt like it. It'll get a little angsty near the end though, so you're been warned. I might continue if you want me to? Anyway, enjoy and reviews give me a nice feeling inside! **_**-Rach**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

"It's pretty cold out here, don't you think?" Blaine huffed, blowing hot air on his gloves and rubbing them together, attempting to make them warmer.

"I'm not the one wanting to go out to build a snowman." A tall brunette laughed, rolling a ball of snow for the head.

"I think you're right. Staying inside would've been the right thing to do. Hot chocolate, biscuits, the Christmas special. Simple, clean and oh so warm." Blaine says thoughtfully, closing one eye as he looked up to the snow still falling slowly.

"I'm always right," Kurt chuckled, placing a perfect snow ball atop of the two perfectly rounded, bigger snow balls, "I'm almost done. No thanks to your help."

Kurt bent down to scoop up more snow to securely place the head.

"Sorry." Blaine muttered, shivering uncontrollably, grabbing a bucket filled with buttons, a roll of black ribbon and a nicely shaped carrot, snow melting off the tip.

"It's alright. Just help me put on the decorations. I'm doing the suit though." Kurt says, shaking his head as he saw Blaine shivering, "Hurry, or you'll freeze to death."

Blaine broke into a smile as he started to put up the nose and eyes using carrots and buttons as Kurt lined the blazer piping on the snowman with the black ribbon.

"Here, let me add the buttons." Blaine offered, holding several buttons in his hands.

"Please." Kurt smiled, moving out of the way as Blaine bent down to place the buttons neatly along the blazer piping.

"The-there," Blaine shivered, getting up as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Kurt rolled eyes as he opened his thick winter jacket, using on hand to gesture Blaine's hands, "Give them here."

"What?" Blaine asks, confused as he slowly brings his hands forward.

Kurt grabbed his Blaine's hands placed them on his clothed chest, instantly warming them up, "Better?"

Blaine nodded sheepishly, trying to fight off a blush as Kurt just casually put his hands on his chest.

They waited a moment in the snow, his hands still on Kurt as he started babbling about a winter sale down in Lima's mall, oblivious to Blaine's face warming up increasingly.

"Now, you're warmed enough." Kurt smiled, pulling out Blaine's hands from his warm body and zipping up his jacket.

Blaine cursed himself that he missed the warmth already, fighting the urge to just grab Kurt and kiss him already.

"Let's go in," Kurt grinned, "come on."

Blaine took this opportunity to grab Kurt's hand to pull him into their house. Bursting with happiness when Kurt didn't flinch when he took his hand.

They ran inside their quaint house, rubbing the snow off their boots on their front mat.

"Let me," Kurt smiled, pulling off Blaine's jacket as well as his own, hanging them up on the clothes rack.

"You have got to stop doing this, I've got to take off _your _coat for change," Blaine frowned, shaking his head at Kurt's act of kindness, "I already told you, buying this house for us doesn't make you owe anything to me, you work and so do I. We're able to keep this house because of _our_ hard work. Now, before you protest, I'm making the hot chocolate and warming the biscuits."

Kurt pouted as he hugged Blaine, whispering in his ear, "Thanks. You're the best."

"No problem, now sit for a while, I'll get them." Blaine laughed, heart racing when Kurt hugged him.

Blaine made his way to the kitchen, eyes glancing towards the living room for a brief second. He was relieved that Kurt had made himself comfortable and was stretching his limbs on the couch, not fussing over the dripping water from their coats.

He poured some milk from fridge into a saucepan, heating it up on the stove. As he let it heat, he walked back to the fridge taking out dark chocolate, whipped cream, cocoa powder and a chocolate wafer. He broke off the dark chocolate and dropped it into the saucepan with the milk when it was hot enough and stirred with a wooden spoon for a while.

He also took out a can of assorted baked goods that Kurt had filled to the brim since he loved baking. He grabbed a few tasty looking ones and placed them in the toaster making sure it was on medium heat.

While waiting, he prepared two mugs and poured the chocolate powder in. Then he wore his dinosaur kitchen gloves to carefully turn off the stove, taking the saucepan in the process. He continued to pour the milk that turned a little brown from the melted chocolate previously, into the identical white mugs.

He smiled in relief when he poured all the milk into the mug without spilling. He then removed his gloves and placed them on the counter and started stirring his thoroughly. Making sure Kurt's had a few lumps since he loved it that way.

Then he added the whipped cream on both the mugs, sticking the chocolate wafers into the cold cream. After doing so, he placed back the gloves as he took the crackers from the toaster and placed them on a small plate. He smiled at his work as he placed everything on a serving tray, hobbling a little as he approached Kurt.

"I'm done!" He called out, making his way to the coffee table and placed it in front of Kurt, "Not bad huh?"

Kurt's eyes lit up as he saw the food, "These look so good! I love you so much right now."

"Aww, it was nothing." Blaine smiled down at Kurt, trying to ignore what Kurt just said as he sat beside Kurt, pulling the blanket from Kurt's clutches as they both squirmed, trying to get into a comfortable position and grabbed their own mugs.

"Blanket whore." Kurt laughed fondly, snuggling closer to Blaine to get more of the blanket as they watched the yearly Christmas special on their old tv, thanking whatever being out there that their tv actually worked when it was snowing this time.

After a while, Blaine sneaked a glance at Kurt when he wasn't looking.

He sighed internally as he looked towards the boy beside him, anyone looking that beautiful should be illegal.

His hair was a little wet from the melting snow and his cheeks, flushed. His long lashes were very visible and so were his eyes, the colors were swirling and infinite. He watched Kurt laugh a little at the program which didn't go unnoticed by Blaine. His eyes twinkled and barely visible crinkles appeared by his eyes.

"One, when," Blaine sighs, thinking to himself, "When can I tell him I adore him?"

Blaine found himself smiling slightly just by watching Kurt do something that took no effort. It was just him. It's funny how the little things could make him feel so happy.

"What's so amusing?" Kurt says suddenly, turning towards Blaine, knocking him out of his daydream.

"Nothing, nothing." Blaine smiled reassuringly.

And with that Kurt, shot Blaine a funny look and continued to watch the program groaning when they announced that it would be ending in a few minutes.

He loved that boy so much it mentally pains him, but he could never get what he wants because he knows that his sickness will always hold him back. No one knew except his family and he liked to keep it that way. He's accepted his condition and doesn't need anyone feeling bad for him, especially Kurt. So now, he'll wait till his time comes to an end. And he'll be alright with everything because he knows he spent every day of his last days with this wonderful boy.

His life would still be complete because he met Kurt Hummel.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinosaur Gloves

**Damages to My Soul**

**Chapter 2:**** The story behind the dinosaur oven gloves**

**Beta:**_** LivQ**_

**A/N: A little back story fluff before we go into the serious plot so bear with me. **_**–Rach**_

"Kurt, I'm exhausted, could we just shop tomorrow?" Blaine suggested, sighing as Kurt ignored him, pulling him along the throng of people in the department store.

"Two, I'm." Blaine frowns, "I'm always sacrificing my free time for this boy. Why do I love him so much?"

"Blaine Anderson. We need oven gloves, how else am I going to cook all your meals? Do you really want me to burn my hand? Hmm?" Kurt questioned, not looking back at Blaine as he searched the section marked _'kitchen supplies'._

"We could eat take ou-" Blaine used his free hand to clamp his mouth shut as they halted, Kurt turning towards Blaine with a scalding glare.

"Did you just suggest take out Blaine?" Blaine immediately shook his head. "Uh no? I'm pretty sure I didn't? Did I?" Blaine winced, taking a step back as Kurt advanced, "Can't kill me here. Too many people." Blaine squeaked, grinning as he saw the corners of Kurt's mouth twitch upwards.

"Oh, you're silly. Let's get this over with alright?" Kurt shook his head fondly.

"Yes, alright. Let me lead the way now, you seem a bit stressed." Blaine smiled, guiding Kurt slowly to the Kitchen section he managed to spot just in time.

Suddenly Blaine stopped, having a sudden coughing fit, almost falling to his knees with the impact when Kurt held him up.

"Hey," Kurt frowned, holding his friend up with concern, "Are you alright? Do you want to go home?"

Blaine shook his head, "No," he wheezed, "I'm fine."

"Alright, if you say so, " Kurt says cautiously, still very suspicious of his friend's well-being. As they continued walking, Blaine's sudden wave of sickness has passed and Kurt began thinking of how he acted today.

"I feel very hostile today. Especially to you," Kurt frowned, feeling bad, "You know what, I'm letting you choose the kitchen gloves just this once." Blaine immediately perked up, "Really! Wow, you never let me do that!"

"You're acting like I lock you away when it's time to buy new household supplies." Kurt grumbled, pouting as he kept an eye on Blaine who was zooming around, finding the gloves section.

"That boy is too adorable for his own good." Kurt shook his head thoughtfully.

When Blaine came back with dinosaur oven gloves, Kurt was speechless.

"So… What do you think? I've wanted these since I was 10! Almost got one when I was 12 until my dog ripped it, got one for Christmas when I was 15 from my friend as a joke until my cousin stole it, and now I get to have one! Isn't it great Kurt? It has a mouth!" Blaine babbles, slipping on the gloves excitedly.

"Blaine, you're kidding me, right?" Kurt almost laughed at how childish Blaine was, "Besides, what could the mouth do?"

Blaine's excited face fell when Kurt wasn't excited as he was, "You're asking me what the mouth could do? For one, it could protect your hands from burns, as it is great quality. Second, it could keep you warm during winter. And lastly, it could do this." And with that, he bit Kurt on the nose with the glove, taking Kurt by surprise, as he nearly shrieked.

"Blaine!" Kurt said, flustered, as he looked around to see if people had seen what Blaine had just done. Embarrassed, he spied a young girl gripping her mom's coat, giggling at the display.

"So are you going to buy me one or not?" Blaine says, laughing at Kurt's expression.

"Our other kitchen supplies are white!" Kurt said, mortified at Blaine for even thinking to bring a green dinosaur glove home.

"The better! It'll give out house a fun side, don't you think?" Blaine nudged Kurt, winking.

"I don't think tha-" Blaine shot Kurt his puppy eyes, making Kurt's heart melt a little, rolling his eyes he huffed out his surrender, "Fine, but this is the last time I'm letting you choose our kitchen supplies."

Blaine beamed at Kurt and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Then proceeded to skip away to pay for his gloves.

Kurt shook his head as he followed Blaine to the cashier.

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
